Coachgun
The Coachgun is a Tier Two shotgun, found in Red crates. It is one of three shotguns in the game, and it is the full, unmodified version of the Sawed-off Shotgun. The longer barrel provides it with more range and accuracy at the cost of mobility and the inability to dual-wield. With only two shots, care should be taken when engaging multiple enemies, and one should not rush to shoot as soon as possible, as missing one shot can easily have a fatal outcome for the shooter. A secondary backup weapon is often recommended. The Coachgun has an odd fan-button function. In previous updates, firing while holding down the fanning button allowed users to fire both shots instantaneously and retain maximum accuracy while moving. These two effects were extremely powerful and made the Coachgun have top tier performance with red crate cost. The former effect was removed in an update, and now, firing while holding down the fanning button simply allows maximum accuracy while moving. The latter effect heavily increases the Coachgun's consistency, which in turn will lead to a higher average damage per trigger pull. Users should take the time to aim the Coachgun with the fan button before firing at almost all times. The Coachgun has a very low fire rate. After firing a single barrel, the Coachgun has a long delay before it can fire its second shot. This can cause Coachgun users to be beaten by multiple weapons that can deal two shot kills at a faster fire rate. The Coachgun has a very quick reload speed, of about 3 seconds. For a weapon with only two barrels, this reload speed is great and helps the users immensely. The Coachgun has very highly variable amounts of damage. In close quarters, the Coachgun is easily capable of dealing over 65 damage and dealing up to 73 damage, which allows the user to kick an opponent to death immediately afterwards if the user is using Boots. The Coachgun can net two shot kills out to a surprisingly long distance, and the Coachgun has an impressive range at which it can reduce the opponent to needing a kick to be killed. This damage per shot makes the Coachgun a somewhat highly coveted weapon on the battlefield. In Shootout and Team Shootout game types, where the Coachgun can be acquired from weapon crates, the Coachgun is a relatively common sight despite being restricted to blue crates, and its high damage per shot allows the Coachgun to go toe to toe with Pump Shotgun W1893 users comfortably. Due to their natures, the Coachgun is very similar to the Pump Shotgun W1893. The Coachgun has a better damage per shot potential, to the point where a shot and a kick can kill an opponent outright, is easier/cheaper to acquire, and grants 50% extra notoriety per kill. However, the Pump Shotgun W1893 has a faster fire rate, better jumping accuracy, and doesn't require the fan button to retain accuracy while moving. Category:Shotguns Category:Tier Two Weapons Category:Two-Handed Weapons